


Reunion

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Piland Fics [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alcohol, Celebrations, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Back Together, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parties, Set sometime in the future, but because they've both had alcoholic beverages, not because anyone's unwilling, possible warning for very mild dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Sometime after everything has been dealt with, Pike and Leland attend the same celebration.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and wouldn't stop jumping around until I wrote this.

After what had been dealt with, the night called for a celebration. The crews of the two ships mingled, fast friendships forming with the help of a surprisingly abundant selection of alcohols. Later, more than a few attendants of the celebration would look back to find their memories of the night somewhat fuzzy, but still a particular moment stood out from the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Some might say that Pike had had a bit too much to drink. In fact, most people, if asked, would probably say that Captain Christopher Pike, whom most of said people had never seen even slightly intoxicated before, had had far too much to drink, and was now entirely, unquestionably, drunk. If pressed for further details, witnesses to the night’s events might even describe the inebriated captain as “three sheets to the wind”, and “surprisingly, still able to stand. Really, it was quite impressive, you had to be there. I don’t know how he was doing it”.

 

If you confronted the Captain about it, however, you would likely be answered with heavy blushing, and perhaps with a hastily made excuse claiming that his presence was needed elsewhere. This excuse, of course, would be false, but would be delivered with such conviction that you could not be sure. No matter how many times you attempted to inquire about the events that occured at the party, the Captain would, regardless of whether he was on duty or off, inevitably have a pressing meeting on the opposite side of the ship. Alas, you would not be getting an answer from the captain.

 

Now, the crew, on the other hand, they would be more than happy to tell you of the events that took place that night. Well, most of them; some might grumble something about a lost bet, about something else that you don’t quite catch, before turning back to their work. But the ones that would tell you, well, you’d better have your schedule clear for at least an hour, because the ones that would tell you would regale you with a story that leaves each of it’s listeners unable to look their captain in the eye for at least a day, no matter which ship the listener belonged to.

 

* * *

 

 

_ It’s was near midnight, but despite the looming reality of morning shifts and responsibilities, the party was still in full swing. Yet another toast had been called- Pike had lost count somewhere in the mid-twenties- and glasses were raised all around. Pike could already feel the effects of the alcohol creeping, but he did not wish to risk dampening the crews’ well deserved cheer by not participating in the toasts they called. He took only a small sip however, and across the room he could see that Leland had adopted a similar practice. He kept eye contact as they sipped their drinks, smiling slightly at Leland when he set his glass down. Leland responded with a wink as he set his own glass down, and mouthed something that Pike could not make out from the distance. _

 

_ The party continued in much the same vein for a length of time that Pike had lost track of, though he knew that the time must be nearing the next shift change, as party-goers had begun to steadily file out of the room, and presumably back to their own quarters, though Pike suspected that was not where  _ all _ of them were headed. When the amount of people in the room had dwindled to the point where Pike felt it was appropriate to take his leave of the celebration, he stood from his chair, swaying slightly on his feet for a moment before regaining his bearings. At the same time, Leland stood from his own seat, meeting Pike’s gaze as he rose. _

 

_ Pike began to make his way towards Leland, and the two nearly collided as they came to meet each other on the makeshift dance floor. The dance floor was empty of dancers, as the guests who were still in attendance had migrated to the tables some time ago. _

 

_ “Hi, Chris,” said Leland quietly, running his eyes up and down the front of Pike’s body. _

 

_ “Hey, Leland,” he said, returning the gesture. _

 

_ They stood frozen for a moment more, before grabbing each other with unmetered ferocity. Their arms were wrapped tightly enough around each other that it hurt, though Pike found that he did not mind in this particular situation. Leland also seemed to have no complaints, too preoccupied by exploring Pike’s mouth with his own. Their kiss was not gentle, instead fueled by the intensity of desire that had been denied and ignored for years. _

 

_ Leland moved one of his hands lower on Pike’s body, giving a quick squeeze to Pike’s behind before resettling the hand to lay around Pike’s waist. Pike pressed himself closer to Leland, wrapping his own hand around the back of Leland’s neck in an attempt to eliminate any remaining space between them. _

 

_ The kiss went on for some time, only being broken when the noise of the crowd, who by now where all staring at their captains, became too loud to ignore. They pulled apart slightly, breaking contact only enough for Pike to whisper, _

  
_ “Come back to my quarters.” At Leland’s eager nod, Pike led the way out of the room, ignoring the sea of shocked faces and pleased grins, as well as the not-so-subtle occurences of money changing hands. Because, tonight, Pike had something far more important to pay attention to. Or, more accurately,  _ someone _. _


End file.
